The Cousins Grimm
by RaevynMoon
Summary: For the last thirty years, Petunia Evans denied being a Grimm. Her son DJ and her nephew Hadrian spent five long years after their powers came securing London against the Wesen who turned London into a party ground. Reclaiming the family territory from the Reapers. In 2012, Hadrian heard of the fledgling Grimm and the foresaken Royal and caught the first flight to the US.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Prologue

The Cousins Grimm of London were some of the first of their kind. The elder DJ and the younger Hadrian were the last of their line but you didn't have to tell them to realize that times were changing. DJ, born 1989, and Hadrian, born 1990, were already legendary in Britain despite their young age. Hadrian was a natural born wizard on his father's side and a Grimm on his mother's. He was dubbed "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and soon discovered that some of the magicals were Wesen who were capable of using magic.

More notably, the Blutbadden Blacks and Lupins and the Weasleys were Fuchsbaus (no surprise to many, really). The Zambinis were Musai, Hadrian had the pleasure of meeting Lady Zambini once and the rumors of her beauty were greatly under exaggerated to many people's disappointment. The Malfoys were Bastests, descended from the Egyptian Goddess - pureblood indeed even after mating with a Black Blutbad but Lucius was in love and Draco and the rest of his litter were all Bastests so Narcissa was credited for even more than keeping the Malfoy line strong.

It was simple, the Malfoys called themselves Pureblood as long as they only married other Wesen or Bastests. Draco was proud to be PureBlood Wesen but technically his grandmother was muggle-born but she was the one Draco got his blue eyes from. It was no surprise that Pettigrew was a Reinigen but it came as a surprise to everyone that Madam Hooch and her clutch were Seltenvogels. Personally, Hadrian thought that Snape would have been a snake but to his immense surprise, Snape was a Steinadler. The Lovegoods, no surprise at all, were Abaths.

DJ spent a good amount of his childhood denying that he and his cousin were anything alike. That is, until he was 18 and got arrested for drunk and disorderly - the same day as his eighteenth birthday. The barrister his parents hired to get him out of trouble as a hexenbiest.

His mother was a Grimm who publicly denied her heritage - to the extent that she didn't even try to kill the Wesen who went bad. For over 20 years since the Reapers killed Henry and Rose Evans, the Wesen knew that if they wanted to get away with anything and have a city that played to their tune - all they had to do was go to London. Petunia Evans Dursley hated the fact that she could see the Wesen. She hated being so abnormal.

When Dudley showed no signs of being a Grimm, Petunia was relieved and put her books into the attic. She prayed that the Grimm heritage would stay away from her family.

Alas, the Grimm heritage didn't kick in until the boys were 17 and 18.

Lily Potter knew that her father's heritage would kick in eventually and to protect her son and nephew she cast a spell on them. Until they reached majority (Hadrian - 17 and Dudley - 18) their powers and gifts would not "kick in."

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 2

The Cousins Grimm - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Note: I am going off the grid for the next two weeks visiting family. I probably won't update anything but considering my mother is too old school to have internet, well I will probably have something written in the next two weeks and will hopefully update after the new year.

So, Happy Holidays and Seasons Greetings!

Chapter One

London - August 3, 2006.

DJ and Harry were in London at the Leaky Cauldron drinking as they talked. They found out about their Grimm heritage last month when Dudley turned 18. Dudley was still... annoyed that his parents sheltered him so badly that he did not enter school until Harry went to school. It was a little annoying being the oldest person in their class. Although, it was a motivator to not be held back a year.

Dudley only seemed to study in the last month or two before term ended. He would get nearly perfect marks on the final exams and midterms but his homework would never reflect that.

Hadrian, when he went to muggle school, was the one who was always at the top of his class. Thanks to that knowledge, Remus helped Hadrian with "homeschooling" after his third year. Hadrian had 8 GCSEs and was working on his A levels. He sat for the A levels in early July and was pleased to find out that he passed. Not that the Wizarding World even cared about them, but considering he was planning to work with Interpol, he knew he would need them. Thankfully, the British Ministry of Education allowed such an option for home schooled students. (*)

The cousins were both fluent in German. A fact that helped when 90% of the books Hadrian found in his parent's vaults were in German. Apparently, some of the Grimm heritage had kicked in early for Lily Evans Potter and so she left all of the English books with her sister. Thinking that Petunia might just put on her big girl panties some day and take care of London while Lily took care of Wales. The Knollhofs, a German family from Hanover, took care of Edinburgh. They were a small family so engrained with the Police Service of Scotland and stood up against several attacks by Reapers over the years. Unfortunately, the Evans family could not say the same.

"How can we be sure there isn't another one of us here in London?" DJ asked over his pint of mead. He had to admit that the Leaky Cauldron had the best in London and knowing the Leaky - it was probably made by the Goblins.

Harry would never forget going into Gringotts on August 1st. The Goblins had a Grim vault that Harry could apparate himself and DJ into. It was the only way to keep certain books and keys safe.

Yes, keys as in plural. The Evans family were the protectors of two keys of the map. It made their family dangerous. But considering the fact that the keys had been put into the vault in the 14th century, he very much doubted that the Royals knew who had them.

DJ of course, knew about them but he'd had a secrecy spell (that Hadrian invented) to lock it from his mind. The only time he would remember about the key was when they were in the vault.

Hadrian used the spell on himself - just to be fair.

All they knew was that the Grimm Vault had some valuable information in it.

"We can't. DJ, we have a responsibility. You are going to start Scotland Yard and I am going into the Corps." Harry said as he paused and looked around. "Besides, it's not as though we are going to kill every Wesen we meet. Sirius told me some stories about our ancestors. Apparently, they were of the belief that the only good Wesen was a dead one."

"That's ridiculous!" DJ swore, like most Grimms DJ was actually rather fit. He took after the Evans side once he hit his teen years and grew 35 cm. Both boys were over 1.8 m but DJ transformed himself from Dudley to DJ after he turned 16 and started showing signs of pre-diabetes. He fixed himself with a strict diet and a 5 km run every day. Two years later, he had less than 15% body fat and was no longer in danger of dying every other day. Unlike his father, who died at the ripe "old" age of 38.

Petunia was currently living off of the couple's investments and had no idea that her parents cut her out of their will. They gave Petunia the £5,000 deposit for Number 4 and told her that it was her inheritance. Henry Evans didn't tell his older daughter that there was several hundred thousand pounds worth of investments or that the couple left everything else to Lily and by extension - Hadrian. It made sense though, Henry Evans was one of six and all of his siblings had the "gift" and all of them had healthy life insurance policies which went to the surviving family members whenever one of them died.

During the summer, Hadrian joined DJ on his runs. Both boys still shivered whenever they ran down Magnolia Cresent. Too many housewives who took one look at the lean (Hadrian) and stocky (DJ) cousins and got a predatory look in their eyes that had nothing to do with being a Wesen. Just because they didn't have their powers didn't mean that Lily Evans Potter didn't warn her son about his family history.

"Well, I'd probably make an exception for that hexenbiest but that's it!" DJ whispered causing the two cousins to share a grin over their ale.

"I still can't believe that Tom wasn't a Wesen. I mean, that man spent half my life trying to kill me!" Hadrian grumbled as he took another drink of ale. "I thought for sure he would have been a Lausenschlange but no!"

"Yeah. Drian?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to do this?"

Hadrian grinned as he put down his mug, "We'll be the Grimms of London, mate."

DJ shook his head, "We aren't going to kill every Wesen we meet, Drian."

Harry shook his head, his cousin was the only one who called him "Drian" while all of his Hogwarts friends called him "Harry". Honestly, he answered to both. "Never said we were going to. We're the new Sheriffs in town partner." Harry said with a horrible John Wayne Impression.

DJ sighed, "We'll need to spread the word. The sooner the Wesen know London has at least one active Grimm, the better."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I've already got my end taken care of. By the time I left Hogwarts, every Wesen there knew I was a Grimm."

DJ scoffed, "Wish it was that simple. The Knollhofs already sent their granddaughter Lidia down here. She'll be teaching me the ropes while I train for Scotland Yard."

Hadrian couldn't help but laugh, this was too good. "Make sure you keep your hands to yourself. Would hate for you to be taken out by a fellow Grimm."

DJ shuddered, "Have you met her? She might be 5'6" and probably weigh 8 stone soaking wet but she is not someone I want to go after. I've already been warned by her husband that she's a modern she-wolf."

Hadrian smirked, he'd seen Lidia Droege on his first excursion in Edinburgh when he'd gone to the Knollhofs to train for the Wizarding World before he knew for sure that he was a Grimm. The Knollhof Matriarch confirmed his suspicions a week after he killed Tom at the end of his 6th year.

Tom had tried to recruit Lowens to fight his war, the Knollhofs got involved and took care of his stupid "toys" so when Harry had the chance he ran Tom through with the sword of Gryffindor.

June 12, 2006. The date of the end of the Second Wizarding War.

Survivors included both Weasley twins, Sirius Black, and Remus and Nymphradora Tonks.

"Better you than me. I'm starting training with the Corp next week. Kings is sending me through the fast paced training. They want me to work in the Interpol Office and be the liason."

DJ shuddered. He heard about Auror Corp training through Tonks and he didn't want to think how his cousin was going to do it, be a Grimm, and still make it to family Holidays. "Better you than me, mate."

Harry shrugged and held up his bottle of ale, "To the Cousins Grimm?"

DJ clinked his bottle against his cousin's. "To the Cousins Grimm."

Over the next five years, London quickly starting getting back to its former glory. Once the Wesen Council realized that the Evans Legacies were taking back control of London, the Council representative met with the Legacies and realized not only who they were (Evans and Potter) but the fact that for the first time there was a magical Grimm ... Things got easier for both sides.

The Aurors recognized the fact that Harry was at times judge, jury and executioner for Wesen who got out of hand.

(*) No idea if this is really true, if it is - YAY! If not, well, call it artistic license.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cousins Grimm

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Note: Ten days no internet makes my outlines for next semester finished! Oh and this chapter done and the next few outlined!

NOTE 2: I figured out a plot halfway between listening to Conway Twitty's Christmas Album and watching Jingle All the Way 2. So, it is going a little different.

New Summary: Hadrian "Harry" Potter and his cousin Dudley Jerome "DJ" Dursley are the first Grimms of London in thirty years, needless to say they have some catching up to do. Harry is one of two wizard liasons to Interpol while DJ is a member of Scotland Yard. A case comes across Harry's desk that involves the Wesen world, and spreads to Portland, where Nick Burkhardt is trying to recover after Juliette left him in November 2012 when she falls in love with someone else.

Chapter 2

They became known as the Grimms of London. But they were fair, they did not kill without reason. Hadrian was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and Dudley Jerome "D.J." Dursley worked for Scotland Yard.

DJ started working as an officer for a few years before finding and marrying another Grimm - who oddly enough was considered the black sheep in her family for not wanting to just cut the head off of whatever Wesen happened to be annoying them at the time. Danielle and DJ were already getting started on the next generation - triplets and all Grimms. It seemed that the Cosmic balance was getting more and more in favor of the new age of the Grimms.

Especially since DJ and Danielle had Daniel, Dara and Devan in 2012.

England

Harry sighed as he looked at his computer, DJ was dealing with a regular B&amp;E in the Sutton Ward - the only reason Scotland Yard had been called in over the police was because the robberies crossed into six of the wards of London in the last two months. DJ, for all of the youth he had, was called in because the last time the Yard had the robbers cornered the robbers ran for it and the Yard couldn't keep up. DJ was a known marathon runner for heart disease.

Harry went to meet his cousin for lunch and asked the officers to autograph the newspaper article.

But that wasn't what drew his attention, his attention was on Portland, Oregon, USA. More specifically, it was on Marie Kessler's obituary.  
Grimms tended not to keep track of other Grimms on principle but Harry knew he and DJ were the younger ones of the active Grimms. There were also only a select few that didn't march to the Royals fife.

They were hoping the one who took over for Marie Kessler would be similarly minded.

That night he went over to DJ and Danielle's place on Grimmauld, just a few doors down from 12 Grimmauld Place where Harry lived with his godfather. He didn't want to admit that he lived with his godfather but it was cheaper than renting and Sirius had several bedrooms for his godson.

"So, this Yank Grimm is dead and you want to go over there to what, smell the roses?" Sirius asked as he looked at his godson in confusion from the doorway to the wine cellar as Harry looked for a small bottle of wine to take over to DJ's for a host gift.

"Well, DJ and I don't really want for the rest of the next generation to continue on as things have been." Harry said. "You freaked out when you found out I'm a Grimm."

"And then I came to my senses because my Prongslet would never hurt me." Sirius said nodding along to the conversation.

Harry looked at his godfather with a raised eyebrow. "You freaked out. You full-out screamed bloody mary when I told you that your eyes were looking quite red."

Sirius shook his head, "And what was I supposed to do? I'd just found out my innocent, cute, and green-eyed godson was the bogeyman Mother Dearest would scare me with when I was a kid. Hell, you saw Ron's reaction. How long has it been since Ginny kneed you in the jewels and broke up with you?"

Harry scowled, "Low blow there."

Ginny and Harry started dating in the middle of Harry's 5th year and then after he told her he was a Grimm, she'd kneed him in the balls, threw his mother's engagement ring in his face while he was in the fetal position on the floor and told him she never wanted to see him again.

He hadn't spoken to her in five years. Which was saying something considering Sirius and Harry were investors in WWW. Sirius had joked Gred and Forge were Harry's "pet" Fuchsbaus and last Yule gave Harry his own set of dogtags: Grimmy, if found please return to Gred and Forge Fox.

"Ok, so you're going to what? Help this Grimm not turn into the bogeyman?"

"Basically." he said as he found the bottle of Brachetto d'Acqui - 2000. "And how do you always have a bottle of Brachetto d'Acqui?"

Sirius looked at his godson with amused eyes, "It's Danielle's favorite. She's a Grimm. Keeping her happy, even with a cheap bottle of wine, keeps me happy."

Harry shrugged, not about to wonder how a £300 bottle of wine was cheap but then again, he wasn't about to question it. "I'll be back late."

Sirius scoffed, "Yeah right, and I've got a litter of pups due any moment."

Harry shook his head as he shrugged into his coat and left.

Sirius was right, the three of them didn't even open the bottle of wine but talked about Marie Kessler.

Harry got voted to see if he could arrange a trip over there. He let Hanson know he would be willing to travel if any of their cases needed someone to cross the pond or to be transferred overseas.

Sirius volunteered to go with him, saying that he could use it as an excuse to look into overseas property to expand his portfolio.

TCG

Hadrian walked into the Interpol Office less than a block away from the Ministry of Magic, the office was quite modern with an open floor plan and windows that offered a great view of London from their 14th floor office.

He sat down at his desk in the plus sign desk arrangement that had eight desks, two facing each other making the over head look like a plus sign, in the center was their fax machine, printer and copy machine.

If there was one thing Interpol was bad at, it was the paper cost. But then again, most agents preferred paper over digital - the proof was in the glass wall that separated the bullpen from the three conference rooms. The wall was written all over with dry erase markers and covered with paper. There was even a drawing of the Mona Lisa done in dry erase markers, and Harry suspected it was drawn in less than ten minutes by the former con artist.

Looked like Burke was back in town with Caffrey. Sirius was going to hound him for an autograph, he had a serious man-crush on the artist turned thief turned FBI agent.

"Menaces, why can't the FBI try NOT taking over out conference rooms." Harry's partner Anthony Goldstein groaned. Anthony looked rather exhausted and that was saying something for the usual morning person who made Harry wish that it was against the law to be wide awake the second you woke up.

Goldstein would be serving multiple life sentences if that was the case.

"Don't you look cheerful this morning." Harry said with a grin as he sipped his tea with enough cream and sugar to make Hermione cringe before putting it down on his desk over a coaster.

"Had to build a sukkot my grandparent's roof this weekend. I'm the only son of my parents and have three other male cousins. We were the ones "volunteered" to build it because Grandfather is getting too old. We got asked to build it while it's still summer. Grandmum is going to use it for storage after sukkot. She said all of our hard work needs to be appreciated." he grumbled as he sat down. "Do you know how hard it is to build something that has to be structually sound enough to last on the rooftop of a London Townhouse?"

Harry shook his head, "Sorry, no. I'm a lapsed COE. Only go on the Queen's birthday, Easter and Christmas."

Anthony looked at him enviously, "Lucky."

Harry shrugged as he grinned, "Oh, is the poor Ravenclaw tired?"

"Shut it Gryffindork."

"Oh, you love me! Admit it!"

"Not with my dying breath Potter." a deep voice said behind him as Harry was yanked away from his desk, nearly falling out of his swivel chair.

"Senior Agent Hanson." Harry said as he nodded his head to the Damonfeuer.

Hanson was the ring leader to their International Crimes department. He stood at an even 6' but was built like a NFL linebacker, basically he wasn't the person you wanted to annoy at any time of day - even if you were a Grimm.

Hanson slapped a file onto Harry's desk, "Review and tell me by noon if this is one of ours."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

An hour later he was knocking on Hanson's door with Goldstein right behind him.

"Trafficking. We know they are in London but we haven't a clue where else they could be." Harry stated.

"I put in a call to the Paris and D.C. offices to see if they have anything on this. I'm waiting to hear back." Anthony added in.

"Potter."

"Yes sir?"

"Looks like you might get your wish to go to the States, after all." Hanson said with a somber expression on his face.

Harry nodded, "I called Kings, he's going to see if he can get anything on this from his end."

Hanson nodded, "If these bastards are doing what we think they're doing, I want them caught Potter."

Harry nodded, thinking of the little girl in the photo he'd seen. They only had her photo because Metro PD found her dead.

They left the office and Anthony snarled as he got back to his desk, "We'll find them, Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Chapter Three

Over the next five weeks, more bodies turned up in their search.

St. Petersburg 1991 . . . Kiev 1994 . . . Chisnau 1996. . . .Titograd 2002. . . Budapest 2003. . . Zurich 2005. . . Bilbao 2010 . . . London 2012

The list seemed never ending and Harry was still waiting on a clue that would tie all of these kidnapping crimes together.

Then a body turned up in the North East borough.

Harry grimaced as he walked into the crime scene flashing his Interpol badge. He was surprised, yet not, to see DJ.

DJ turned to look at his cousin, he knew his fellow Grimm was exhausted with his current case. "Drian, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked at his cousin, "I need to see the body. This crime might be related to my current case."

DJ nodded, "Let me go get Inspector Grey."

"Thanks."

Harry nearly puked when he saw the little boy, the poor child had been dead for over a week before someone called it in, the body had severe decomp and local pests had started their work on the remains. All Harry could think about was his godson Teddy, who at 6 years old, was about the same age as the victim.

He turned away to catch his breath when the Coroner walked over to him.

"Agent Potter?"

"Yes?" he said as he turned.

"You might want to see this."

The coroner brought his attention to a small brand, no more than three centimeters in diameter, on the back of the boy in between his shoulder blades. The coroner only noticed it because they had to flip the body to get to the evidence underneath the body.

Harry froze, that small piece of evidence could tie the cases together.

He carefully drew it in the small moleskin notebook he kept in his pocket.

The coroner got out a instant picture camera and took a photo of the kid's back and passed Hadrian the photo. "Here, we've already got pictures of this and your drawing doesn't always pick everything up."

Harry nodded gratefully, "If this pans out, what are the odds that I could get copies of the crime scene photos?"

He shrugged, "Pretty good for a fellow officer of the law."

"Thanks." he said as he tucked the photo into his notebook.

There was a link, and they found six more cities with bodies of children aged 3 to 17 with different Greek letters branded in between their shoulders on their backs.

Minsk 1993. . . Odessa 1997 . . . Ankara 2000 . . . Bursa 2000 . . . Skopje 2001. . . Lyon 2008. . .

The next day, it was his turn to paper the glass wall next to the conference room.

The MO was the only connection.

"Six more cities! Six!" Harry said as he pulled out his map of Europe where he'd drawn lines connecting the cities and writing the dates. "There is either a group of people or . . . some idiot out there taking kids and killing them when they don't have any more use for them."

Anthony looked at all of the children who papered the walls, eight girls and ten boys . . . eleven boys counting the one that just turned up. "Why hasn't anyone connected the dots to these murders before now?" he wondered aloud as he looked at the map where Harry had lines and dates written connecting the deaths.

Harry shrugged and frowned as he got a call on his mobile. "Agent Potter."

"Drian!" DJ said brightly, "I am going to be your favorite cousin over this!"

"You're my only cousin, what's up?"

"The last child's name is Charles Ovid. There was a missing person's report filed six months ago. I'm faxing you the report Metro took from the parents."

Harry ran over to the fax machine and grabbed the first page as soon as it came out. "DJ, you're right, you are my favorite cousin." he said as he hung up.

He ran to Hanson's office, "Hanson, got an address for the last child. Can I go talk to the parents?"

Hanson looked at the paperwork on his desk, "Let me go with you. I need to get out of here for a few hours."

Harry nodded and watched as the man grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and pointedly ignored the paperwork that had yet to be filled out for the vacation time rotation for the office. Harry knew that everyone had already told Hanson that they didn't want their vacation time until after they solved this case. Unfortunately, this was like looking for a needle in a haystack because they had no idea who to look for.

Face it, trying to find someone who kidnapped children aged 3 to 17 in over a dozen countries for the last twenty-odd years... a needle in a haystack.

They went to a clearly low income apartment in the North East Ward.

"Poor kid was so close to home." Harry said mournfully as they pulled up to the building.

They went into the building, and found the boy's mother.

They got to the door when Harry's phone beeped with a text.

Oh, we didn't tell the parents yet. Appreciate you telling them for us. - DJ

Harry quickly texted his cousin back.

You suck. - H

"Yard didn't tell the parents yet."

Hanson shrugged, "I hate telling parents their kid is never coming home."

Harry nodded and they were quickly allowed into the apartment.

The mother, a woman of Italian descent who clearly had seen better days, woged in front of them and stood protectively in front of her two small children who were in a playpen - a Seelengut. "A Grimm! Please, we haven't done anything wrong!"

Harry held his hands up in a surrender motion, "Please, I'm with Interpol. My godson is a Volkodlak, I don't mean you any harm."

She looked at him hopefully with her big eyes, "Is this about Charley?"

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry."

She sat down heavily on the sofa. "No! He was missing! He was missing!"

Harry sat down across from her while Hanson stood at the door. "Do you know of anyone who had a grudge against you or your family? Any criminal activity or people who might have..."

"No! No! We work hard for our children! We work for them!"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

She shuddered, and Harry knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her that he couldn't read in the report. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"No, you know what, I'll read the report you filed. I'm sure it has everything." he said and passed her the card with his work phone number on it. "This is the number to my work cell phone. I keep it on me at all times. If you think of anything, call me. I don't care what time of day it is. You might think of something when you're up changing a nappy. Call me."

She nodded and the two left.

Hanson and Harry got into the car.

"Wesen children." Harry said as he looked at the Damonfeuer.

Hanson's hands tightened over the steering wheel and the man woged for a moment. "I hope not. If so, there are a lot of families who did not report their children missing."

"Or people used to children being taken or killed by Grimms. I don't even know if there are any Grimms in those cities. I know there's Grimms in St. Petersburg and Budapest but I really don't know about the other cities."

Hanson scoffed, "You would know if there weren't. Look at how London was before you and your cousin became active."

Harry frowned, "I don't understand."

"Wesen flock to cities where there isn't a Grimm. Las Vegas is the most notable. There's only one Grimm in Tokyo so if you ever go there, don't go to the harsher parts of the city without a few weapons."

"Hanson, why don't the Wesen police themselves?"

"You think we don't? The problem is that we can only do so much. I am the only one of my nest-mates who went into law enforcement."

Harry looked at him dubiously, "What? You've bragged about being a fourth generation!"

Hanson nodded, "Yeah, one of twelve. Two of Eight, One of three and One of Five. I've got a few cousins who can control their tempers. I've already put in a good word with the Yard for them. I've been at this for the last twelve years, Potter."

Harry sighed, "I guess we haven't been doing much then."

Hanson glared at Harry, "Hey, for the first five years after your Grandfather died, no one did anything in London. It wasn't until your mother died that things really went to hell here. Your aunt not stepping up and doing what she should have done only made things worse."

"I understand that. I'm probably going to have to bring DJ and Danielle in on this." he admitted as Hanson pulled off the curb.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

Harry met up with DJ and Danielle. They had Grimm business to talk about and Sirius was more than happy to watch "his evil army of Grimmions (Grimm + minions)" while the parents talked shop in the next room at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I think the children are Wesen." Harry said quietly.

Danielle looked at him sharply and looked at the map of Europe where he'd marked the children who'd been taken. "How far does this go back?"

"The earliest we found was in St. Petersburg in 1991. I looked back and didn't find anything else from previous."

"A Grimm gone off the reservation?" Sirius guessed as he came in to grab a bottle for the crying baby in the other room.

"Maybe, would a Wesen do something like this?" DJ asked his surrogate Uncle as the man prepared the bottle.

"Mess with kids? Not a Blutbad, even though we're usually blamed for this crap."

"Siri..."

"Ok, Ok, not usually. Now a Coyotl pack, wouldn't put it past those crazy bas- blokes." he said as he saw Danielle's glare.

"Are there any others?"

"Koschie, those guys love to kill but I've never heard of them taking kids or branding them for that matter... Drang-Zorns are pretty free for all in regards to their anger issues. Hundjagers might if the Varrat called for it but I don't know why they would go after kids." Sirius hypothesized as he went to the other room, grabbed the screaming baby and began to feed him. Sirius was a master at baby sitting, keeping his tone soft so the baby wouldn't become distressed.

"Is there anyone who might know anything about this?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not sure but Lupin might know."

"Is there a meeting spot?"

"Meeting Spot?" Sirius asked. "What, like where we all meet together, go full woge and sing kumbaya?"

DJ frowned, "Well, the kumbaya part is optional."

Sirius shook his head. "Used to. Before you and Hadrian started cleaning up London, we had a place near Kensington for the Old Blood Families."

"You mean the old money families." Danielle noted.

Sirius shrugged, "Wizard and Mundane alike. As long as you were Wesen and had money going back a few generations, you were invited."

Harry nodded, "That actually makes sense."

TCG

Three days later Sirius arranged for the Upper Class Wesen to meet with Hadrian. DJ was respected among them, no doubt, but Hadrian was the one who saved the Wizarding World even before his Grimm heritage kicked in.

Hadrian had the map behind him. He looked like a leader.

Draco, Casseopia, and Orion Malfoy walked in, they were the representatives of the Upper Class Bastests.

Sirius represented the Upper Class Blutbads.

There were Fuchsbau, and even a Balam.

"Why are we here, Black?" Draco asked as he looked over his glass of white wine.

"At my request, Draco." Hadrian said as he held the file in his hands. "Over the past 23 years someone has been going around Europe branding, kidnapping and killing Wesen children."

Orion crossed himself, "Merlin save us."

"I need help, I want to find the people doing this, bring them to justice. They need to stop." Harry said as he looked at the group of Upper Class Wesen.

"And, what? You think we will stop everything to help a Grimm?"

Harry shrugged, "I would appreciate it but I'm really not so disillusioned to think so. The Unsub has yet to target the upper class. But it's only a matter of time. How soon will it be before your neighbor turns into you?"

Casseopeia shivered, the petit and fair Bastet was dressed in an Alexander McQueen long sleeved tea-length dress - a conservative choice for the fashion conscious witch. "We will ask around among our father's old contacts. They are all old blood. None of them would want their children targeted. You have our word, and our help."

"Thanks Cassie." Harry said with a smile to the former Ravenclaw.

Remus, the sole Volkodlak Old Blood who'd been disinherited until his son was born (there was a mess with an arranged marriage so Remus had lived nearly twenty years without significant funds. "What you are saying is that we should look for anyone and anything that might want to be kidnapping our children, doing who knows what to them, branding them and killing them when they are no longer of use?"

Harry nodded, "That is how it appears."

Lupin growled, "I'll call in a few favors. Not my pups."

TCG

The next night they met with the Ovid family and the other "Lower Class" Wesen of London.

There was about sixty of them in the main dining room of the Leaky Cauldron. A sign on all of the entrances read: CLOSED FOR PRIVATE PARTY. RE-OPENING AT 7 PM FOR REGULAR SERVICE.

Mrs. Ovid had her youngest son on her hip and Mr. Ovid had his infant daughter in his arms. They had bottles of pop on the table in front of them.

The Weasleys were there, as was Luna Lovegood on behalf of the Quibbler. Ginny was currently in woge and glaring at Hadrian.

"As all of you know, Charley Ovid was kidnapped six months ago." Harry said as he flicked his wand at the white wall where he projected the map of Europe. "Forgive me, Mr and Mrs Ovid but if it hadn't been for your son, we never would have found out the connection."

"What do ye mean?" an Irish Wesen asked.

"The unsub is going after Wesen children." Danielle said from the corner where she sat next to the back fireplace where she was effectively blocking the floo with an iron grate which essentially kept the floo line busy.

Nearly the entire group crossed themselves.

"And why should we help you?" a Scott Blutbad female asked. "You're Grimms."

Harry shook his head, "You don't think I care about little kids who are getting taken from their Mum and Da?" he asked as he looked at the woman in amazement. "Need I remind you-"

"What?" Ginny cut in. "You're a Grimm. You'd sooner give up your mother than help a Wesen."

Harry's entire face hardened and a couple of the older Wesen took a step back. "You know what Gin, you're right. You're right. I am a Grimm and so was my mother."

Ginny got a fearful look on her face, "What?"

"Yeah. My Mum was a Grimm. She even put a block on DJ and me so we wouldn't develop our "powers" until we were of age." he said with a solemn look on his face. "The entire time we dated, I had no clue you were a Fuchsbau."

Harry scoffed loudly, "To think, I actually proposed to you BEFORE I knew anything about what a superficial-"

"Harry! Back to subject!" Molly inserted.

Harry nodded, "My apologies. ANYWAY, if anyone sees anything out of the ordinary, please contact either my office at Interpol, Scotland Yard, or the DMLE."

The Wesen nodded.

TCG

Three weeks later they got a few leads, none of which panned out.

TCG

Anthony came in one early November morning. "There's another kid."

"What, where?" he asked as he grabbed the file folder Anthony had. "Portland, Oregon. Are you kidding me?"

"Sixteen year old girl." Anthony said as he pointed at the folder.

Harry grimaced. This was getting iffy. They had no idea if there was a Grimm in Portland since Marie Kessler died in the city a year and a half before. "Missing persons report?"

Anthony nodded and passed Harry the printed off newspaper article.

"Her parents actually organized a search party. Apparently she was supposed to be camping when she didn't call to check in with her parents."

Harry sighed, "And do I have jurisdiction?"

Anthony shrugged, "I've called Kings, and he's called the US Ministry . . . Or the US Delegation of Magic, as they apparently call themselves."

Hanson came into the bullpen. "You'll be there to assist but not directly investigate. Pack your bags Potter."

TCG

Within an hour he had a plane ticket to Portland, where he was technically going to be on loan for the duration of this case.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

Harry and Sirius got off the plane three days later and quickly went through Customs thanks to Harry's Interpol badge. It would have been sooner but you don't tell a pureblood to pack light.

At least Sirius had already purchased a place. They'd been planning on using Hadrian's vacation time to go to Portland, OR to attempt to find Marie Kessler's replacement. Then, with this case, Hanson and Kingsley both decided they would be better off with one of their own in the US. If that one just happened to be a Grimm in a country where less than half of the major cities had Grimms... well, the Wesen would just have to deal with it.

Harry grabbed his duffel and garment bag from the carousel, throwing them over his shoulder with his carry-on, while Sirius struggled to grab his 8 piece luggage set.

With a sigh, he went to help his godfather. "You know, you are even more high maintenance than Malfoy."

Sirius grinned, "Where do you think he gets it from? It's not a Malfoy trait to have to have each type of clothing in separate bags."

"And one duffel the size of the one I brought for my regular clothing just for your hair products."

Sirius ran a hand through his long straight black hair, "What's wrong with that? Not every one of us can pull off the "just shagged" short hair look."

Harry shook his head, "So what hotel did you get us?"

Sirius shook his head, "No hotel. Found a place."

"Already?"

"Yeah, went to the library up the road and went to an American magical realtor site online months ago. I found a small place about ten miles away from Portland."

Harry frowned and Sirius scoffed at the look on his godson's face. "Did you really think that I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, was going to live in a hotel when we came here during your vacation time?"

"Well, I know that the Viscount Peverell would." Harry said as he shrugged, he knew of Sirius's hatred for hotels. The man had a townhouse in Paris, a manor near Versailles, the hacienda in Spain, and the seaside resort in the British Virgin Islands – Sirius nearly doubled his fortune just off that place alone, and always reserved the owner's cabin for himself. The Peverell Estate owned quite a bit as well, but the place he owned was on the east coast and was currently being rented out. A building in a place called SoHo. "And how many house-elves come with it?"

Sirius grinned sheepishly, "Four."

"And how many bedrooms?"

Sirius shrugged, "No idea. I just liked the pictures I saw of it online." he said as they began walking towards the area where the cars were parked.

Harry groaned, "I'm going to have to buy a motorbike, aren't I?"

Sirius smiled widely, "I already bought you a car."

Harry nearly whined, his godfather didn't just spoil him he was ruining him! Not even letting him purchase his own transportation. It wasn't as though he couldn't afford it, the next eight generations of his family could live off the Peverell accounts.

Face it, investing in the Weasley twins was one of the best investments he'd ever made. After the war, he became their silent partner and helped them open shops on the continent.

His familial wealth increased by 25% in the last six years alone.

Not knowing what the car looked like, Sirius pulled out a toggle key ring and began hitting buttons until they heard an alarm start to go off. It was a new SUV and ruby red. No surprise from the former Gryffindor.

"I heard that Ford is a decent American car so I got the SUV." Sirius explained as he opened the back hatch and tossed his godson the keys, who finally turned the alarm off.

"Why not get an Audi?"

Sirius shook his head, "We are in America. We get an American car."

Harry shook his head, the SUV was ruby red with a black leather interior and even had custom floor mats of the Gryffindor Lion. "But why this one?"

"The name, Prongslet. What Marauder wouldn't like a car called 'escape'?"

Harry shrugged, it was no use arguing with someone who'd already paid for the vehicle. He did get the last laugh when he was able to throw his duffel, garment bag and carry-on into the second row while Sirius had to put his luggage in the back.

"It's got something called GPS. The sales lady made it sound important." Sirius said, going to the passenger seat. "I just couldn't get one with the driver's side on the right. Something about safety."

Hadrian nodded, "Yeah, they drive on the right side of the road here."

Sirius shook his head, "Mad, I tell you."

Sirius was clearly showing that even though the Wizard knew enough about the internet to broker a deal to buy a house and a vehicle, he didn't know squat about the advances in muggle technology.

"Sirius, did you get everything the sales lady recommended?" Hadrian asked as he looked at the all leather interior, custom heavy duty plastic/rubber floor coverings, sun roof and more tech than he would ever want in a vehicle.

Sirius nodded, completely unashamed of himself. "Didn't even spend 10,000 Galleons on this thing. The sales lady made it sound expensive."

Harry wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel. "Sirius, you spent less than $50,000 on this thing and you call it cheap?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah that sounds right. I think the lady said something about $39,000 after taxes. But that wasn't even 10,000 Galleons Prongslet! Barely eight!"

Harry sighed, "Fine. Where do we go for this "house" of yours?"

Sirius pointed to the GPS. "The sales lady said that it's in there, it's called "the Lodge." Dunno why." he said as he got into the passenger seat and buckled up while his godson got into the driver's seat, adjusted it for his 6' 1" frame and the rear mirror before buckling up himself.

Harry had a suspicion and turned the engine over, pleased to know find the car had a full tank of gas.

They drove for nearly fifteen before the GPS led them to a driveway. "This can't be it." he said in disbelief. "Sirius, you said you spent five hundred thousand DOLLARS on this, right?"

Sirius frowned, "Galleons."

Harry shook his head, "Of course you did." he muttered under his breath. He hit the button for the garage and backed into it so he could just pull out the next morning.

They got out of the SUV, got their luggage out and went inside.

Hadrian had to admit to himself, as he claimed a western facing bedroom with an incredible view out of bay windows, sometimes Sirius could be forgiven for his lack of knowledge about Muggles.

The room was done in soft woods, browns and creams. There was a queen sized four poster bed and an attached bathroom and a walk-in closet.

Sirius came to the doorway leading into the bedroom. "Do you like it?"

Harry looked up, "Yeah, it is brilliant Sirius." he said as he unshrunk the file carrier disguised as a sketchpad and made sure the files weren't compromised in the flight from London. "How many bedrooms does this place have?"

"Five or six. Two master suites. You've got this one, I've got the other one on the other side. Two bathrooms besides ours."

"And the elves?"

Four POPs were sounded and Harry saw a two male and two female elves wearing overalls, the females with a skirt type and the males with a trouser type.

"Hadrian Potter, Grimm of London, meet Jemmy and Jerry; and Rosa and Ross."

The elves' eyes widened. "We honored to be serving you sir."

Harry glared at Sirius over the elves' head before they disappeared to other parts of the house.

"Just how many beings know of the Grimms?" Harry asked as he lifted up the expanding file carrier.

"More than you would like." Sirius said. "Shall we call for some takeaway or do you want to cook tonight?

Harry nodded, the ten hour flight – even in first class – was harrowing. The flight from London took off at noon, and even though it was 2pm in Portland, Harry was still on London time. "Do you think we could stay awake another six hours or so?"

Sirius nodded, "Let me get the Pepper-Up." He said and left the room.

Harry shrugged off his wool coat, and threw it over the bed in an attempt to tell his mind that he would not be falling asleep any time soon.

He yawned widely as Sirius came in and passed him a Pepper-up. "Cheers." He said and toasted his godfather.

Steam came out of his ears, and he got a rush of adrenaline that felt like he would have at least a few hours more in him. "That might hold me until I black out."

Sirius smirked, the 48 year old looked twenty years younger with that smirk. It helped that he was a wizard who aged at half the rate as non-magicals. "Hadrian, if you pass out before I do, I will never let you live this down."

Harry shook his head, "You slept on the plane. I didn't."

Sirius smirked even more. "I have learned how to sleep with a crying infant."

Harry glared, "You've never been around three Grimms of the next generation and a week-long babysitting of a Volkodlak. I learned to wake up for a crying infant. Dobby loves me but only so much."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah."

They spent the next few hours unpacking and organizing their rooms. They'd spent nearly three hours unpacking before Harry sat down on the sofa in the living room and simply conked out.

Sirius drew a mustache on his face with a purple washable marker. He knew his godson had quite a bit to do the next day and didn't want to gain the wrath of Prongslet. Last time that happened, Hadrian put passwords on every door in the house, and even if Sirius had managed to guess one of them, the passwords shuffled amongst the doors every few hours.

Sirius found that out the hard way when he was forced to go over to Moony's and beg to use the bathroom. It was 2:39 in the morning and Nymphradora Tonks – an exceptionally irate Blutbad who'd nearly let him wet his pants before letting him into their house. To be fair, she'd been up with Teddy who'd woken right back up thanks to Sirius.

Hadrian awoke at 7 am the next morning, got a shower, went for a run and ate a breakfast made by the elves.

Sirius was sitting in the breakfast nook reading the Daily Prophet on his tablet.

"Any good news from back home?"

Sirius shrugged, "Tonks took pictures of the Daily Prophet. Apparently the Cannons outright won a game."

Harry looked at his godfather in shock, "You're kidding me."

"Nope, they hired a bloke named Ron Weasley to be their keeper. Apparently he recommended a bloke named Humphrey Cadwaller."

Harry nodded as he bit into his toast, "I know the name. He played for Hufflepuff. He was the only 'Puff to be able to do a double corkscrew. Seventh year, he was the only one who went double digits for quaffels past Ron."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Ron Weasley got good his final two years playing Quidditch. With Tommy Riddle taken care of Harry's Sixth year, Hadrian enjoyed his last year. Hell, Harry was the only Auror who had a second career as a Seeker. "That reminds me, when does Quidditch season start?"

Harry grimaced, "Next weekend for the National Team. Our first game is against Barcelona on the 24th. I'm being sent a Portkey." Harry said, his distaste for the magical transportation evident.

Being Master of Death came with a few perks. Part of it was an advanced healing that slowed his aging process by nearly 50%, basically only aging 6 months for every year, and that was on top of how slow he aged thanks to being a wizard. He took advantage of the slower aging by taking Portkeys and using a time turner to go to where and when he needed to go. There was a special time turner from the Potter vault that went back in terms of eight hour increments. A century or two ago the Potters got lazy and made a time turner that went back or forward in eight hour increments.

Two turns to go back after taking the Portkey and one or two to take care of splitting the difference when he needed to come back – depending on if it were just a few hours practice (in which case he wouldn't use the time turner) or if it were a game, which lasted more than a few hours.

"Barcelona, huh?"

Hadrian nodded, "Yeah. Look, I need to go talk with the Portland Royal. I don't necessarily need his permission, but…"

Sirius nodded, "You still extend the courtesy out of respect."

Harry shrugged, "Not necessarily. The Evans family has never officially recognized the Royals. For the last four centuries the throne of England is the only one our family bowed to."

Sirius nodded, "Fair enough. But, proper decorum, right?"

Hadrian nodded, "I should get going. You want to come with me?"

"Sure, mind if we make a stop?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, where?"

"Spice shop, it's legendary."


	7. Chapter 7

The Cousins Grimm

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 6

They pulled onto the curb less than a block down from the spice shop.

"What's so special about this shop, anyway?" Harry asked as he got out of the SUV and turned on the alarm after Sirius got out and shut the door.

"It's a Wesen shop. Herbal remedies. You might even find your special tea here."

Harry looked at him dryly, "I only trust Snape's things. Besides, that "special tea" as you call it, is the only thing keeping me from destroying the house when I get migraines."

"You trust that Steinadler?" Sirius said with a frown. "You never know if you can trust them."

Harry looked at his godfather sharply, "I trust Severus."

"You trust someone known to be untrustworthy."

"No, I trust someone who met and knew my grandfather, a known Grimm, Ethan Edward Evans. He trusted Severus _and_ Eileen Prince." Harry said with a frown. "My grandfather was one of those "monsters in the closet" that you feared for your entire life. Hell, the Knollhofs told me about his legend. He was a good man, a good father, and even if the Wesen community wouldn't agree with me, he was a good Grimm - especially for his time."

"Yeah, he didn't go after my parents. Although the world would have been much better off without them!" Sirius admitted.

"Your mother married her fourth cousin." Hadrian pointed out as they walked on the road towards the shop. He knew he had to make a point here. "She was too inbred to get on Ethan's radar."

"Exactly. Do you ever wonder why Reggie had to marry a muggleborn? We consulted a geneticist and to get the inbreeding out, we can't mate with a Wizardborn Blutbad for at least three generations to avoid any . . . unpleasantness." Sirius said as he stepped onto the sidewalk. "Gotta say, Blutbadden don't mate easily. I am not looking forward to finding my one."

They went inside and Harry looked around at all of the bottles, picking up the ingredients for a sleep aid tea before bringing it to the counter to the brown haired and light eyed Fuchsbau.

"Oh wow. I thought there was only one of you in this town." she stammered. "I mean, not that having more than one Grimm in a town is a bad thing but it is a surprise. Not that I should be surprised, or alarmed, or worried about anything that may or may not be happening with this shop."

Harry looked at her with a bit of alarm as she began spewing facts.

"I mean, we used to have powdered human parts but that was my brother and I don't sell or even look into finding where I could find that sort of thing. People know that my shop is not that type of shop anymore." Rosalie rambled.

Harry put the vials down and held his hands up, "Hey, it's OK. I am only in town for Interpol."

Sirius stepped up to the counter with Valerian Root in his hands, "He's with me."

Rosalie paused as the Blutbad woged. She sighed, "You're not the first Blutbad who brought me a Grimm."

She rang in everything, "Do you want the full jars or a few ounces of each?"

Harry looked at everything, "Full jars for me. Sirius?"

"Full jar for me as well, my kit is running low."

She went to the register, checking them out and bagged them up, making a mental note to order more Valerian Root. "So, uh, how long are you going to be in town?"

Harry shrugged, "A few weeks or a few months. It depends."

She nodded, "Well, enjoy." she said with a smile.

"Thank you. Cheers." he said as he nodded his head cordially.

They left and Sirius parked on the road opposite of the station. "Have fun Cub."

Harry sighed and walked inside.

TCG

Officer Wu found the man walking into the police station. He was tall and had a lean build and wore a black three piece suit with a dark green shirt underneath.

(Caffrey found out he was a Viscount and insisted on taking him shopping the last time he was in London. Hadrian had to admit that he got more things done when he looked the part of someone who oozed intimidation.)

"Can I help you?" the officer asked.

The man nodded as he reached into his suit jacket, pulled out his badge and showed it to the officer. "I'm Agent Hadrian Potter of Interpol. I would like to meet up with the highest ranking officer here."

"Woah." Wu said in surprise as his eyes widened for a moment as he heard the British accent. "Uh, I'm, uh, Officer Wu. You'll want Captain Renard. He should be in his office upstairs."

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

Wu led the way to Renard's office. "It's just through there." he said as he pointed to the door.

Harry nodded his thanks as Wu walked over to Nick and Hank.

"Who's that?" Hank asked as he motioned with his head to the man in the suit who carried an expanding file folder.

"Agent Potter, says he's from Interpol." Wu said as he leaned against the center column near Nick's desk.

"Wonder what he's doing here?" Hank said. "You think this is about the teenager they found?"

TCG

Harry walked into the office of Captain Renard and immediately stiffened, he might not have grown up around the royals but that didn't mean that he didn't recognize one when he saw one. "Captain Renard?"

Renard looked up from his desk, where he was looking at papers. "Yes?"

"Agent Potter, Interpol." Harry said.

Sean looked up to see a black haired and green eyed male wearing a dark suit.

"And I'm not bowing." he said stubbornly, recognizing the Royal in front of him right away. He probably wouldn't have had Eric not come himself to try to "make nice" with the Cousins Grimm. It was surprisingly easy to get the man drunk, and then the man whined for nearly an hour about his bastard-born half-brother who was ruling Portland.

Sean glanced at the open blinds. "You're a-"

Harry nodded, "My grandfather was Ethan Evans."

Sean nearly gulped but controlled the reflex. The Evans family had fought to the death against reapers, Ethan Evans had a 13-1 record. "Well, um, how can I help you?"

Harry pulled out the file, "You had a body of a 16 year old female. Found with a relatively fresh brand on her back in between her shoulder blades of a Greek letter. Significance has yet to be determined."

Sean frowned, and spoke quietly, "And why is a Grimm so interested in the body of a teenager?"

Harry pulled out his file folder, he'd just started his global map but pulled out the map of Europe. "All of the deaths are connected. We had three in London. Your girl went missing only three weeks before she was found. The three in London were missing for over six months. I'm hoping we can find these . . . lunatics . . . before they strike again."

"How many missing children?" Sean asked as he looked at the dates with surprise. These kidnappings went back decades! How did someone not notice before now?

Sean got out a notepad and scribbled _Call Eric! Re: Interpol Case!_

"We found one per city, London had the most with three, but Skopje and Kiev had two bodies found. The parents reported at least one of the children missing in those cities over six months before any bodies were found."

"The parents of our girl only reported her missing three weeks before her body was found."

Harry nodded, "And I would bet she fought back to get away."

Sean nodded, "Let's say we brief the rest of my department."

Harry shrugged, "You're the boss. Curious though, who found her body?"

Sean held up his hand and typed into the computer. "Detectives Griffin and Burkhardt."

Harry scoffed, "Of course he did." he said as he gathered up the papers. "Mind if I talk to them?"

"If I say 'Yes' what are the odds you would listen?"

Harry shrugged, "Slim and None, Mate."

Sean shook his head, "Then by all means."

"Cheers. Oh and if your brother ever comes, he's a sucker for Firewhisky. Gets him completely pissed. He says all sorts of . . . interesting information."

Sean nodded, "I'll have to remember that." he said as he stood and they left the office.

He led Agent Potter over to Burkhardt and Griffin. "Detectives Griffin and Burkhardt meet Agent Potter of Interpol. Agent Potter is going to be assisting us on your case. Gentlemen." he said before going back to his office.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cousins Grimm by RaevynMoon

Disclaimer: Yes, it has been a while but I am one year away from my Graduate Degree! You are reading the words of a PhD Candidate! I was writing on this the other day in my Constitutional Law Class and I realized that it was nearly an entire chapter. So, I decided to finish and upload it!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 7

"Hadrian Potter, call me Harry or Hadrian, I answer to both." Harry said as he held out his hand.

"Hank Griffin." the man answered as he shook the Brit's hand before Nick stood up.

"Nick Burkhardt." Nick said as the two Grimms shook hands.

Harry paused, he knew this was where he had to tell Nick that he knew, "Burkhardt... Any relation to Kelly Kessler Burkhardt?"

Nick froze and nodded, "My mother."

Hadrian smiled, "Good woman, helped me out a few years ago in London when some . . . dogs . . . got the better of me."

Hank groaned lightly and pulled out a chair for Harry, after they sat down, he leaned over and whispered. "You're a Grimm too?"

Harry smiled, "I'm one of three official Grimms of London. One of six confirmed Grimms of London."

Nick frowned, "What?"

"We'll talk about that later. For now, we need to talk business." Harry said as he pulled out the file and filled in Hank and Nick over the basics, he would let them know they were looking for a Wesen child outside of the office where they were least likely to be overheard.

Nick frowned as he looked at the data, thinking of how many children had been taken made him sick to his stomach and judging by the look on Hank's face, the other man wasn't too far behind him on terms of the train of thought.

"Eleven boys and Eight, now Nine girls have turned up with the brand."

Nick shook his head, someone really took the time and energy over the last two and a half decades to take these children.

"How long were your kids missing before you found them?" Hank asked.

"Six months. The youngest was a five year Charles "Charley" Ovid." Harry said solemnly. "I promised his mum we'd find whoever did this to her son."

"I'd hate for you to break that promise but I need Nick and Hank to go out to a scene." Captain Renard said as he gave Nick a piece of paper with an address. "Missing girl, her name's Donna Reynolds."

Two days later they had someone in custody, someone who was more than simply scared of a mere detective.

Hadrian grinned behind the mirror that led into the interrogation room. "Mr. Zayne there is a Wesen. Schakal, if I'm not mistaken."

Hank looked at the Grimm, "Are you sure?"

Hadrian nodded, "You want me to really scare him? I'll have your girl's location within the hour."

Nick frowned, he wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to abuse his privileges as a cop but he had to admit that Hadrian could prove to push they needed to get this guy to confess. "Go for it."

Hadrian walked into the interrogation room where Zayne was being held, "Mr. Zayne, do you know who I am?"

The schakal shook his head, "Some government dude?"

Hadrian leaned close and whispered, "Ich bin ein Grimm."

Zayne woged and started screaming that he hadn't done anything, the girl was simply an old girlfriend and he was burning her photos.

Hadrian wasn't sure who believed Zayne less, him or Nick.

Nonetheless, they had to let him go.

Nick motioned to Hadrian and the two left the station with an obvious, "I can't believe I worked through Lunch mate. You'll make up for that, right?"

They went to the Spice Shop.

"So where have you been living, anyway?" Nick asked as they got out of his SUV. "You show up at the station before I do and sit around all day hoping that your next body might show up."

Hadrian glared, "Hey, Grimm or not, you're talking about kids. I don't want them to show up but I'm not cleared to leave until another body turns up anywhere in the world. The Knollhofs are keeping an eye on Europe but the Unsubs don't strike me as the type who'd go back to where they began. They are going to stay in the area until the heat becomes too much and then they are going to leave."

"Ok, but where are you staying?"

"My godfather owns a place. Are you sure your friends here can help you?" Hadrian asked as they walked up to the door of the spice shop. "And how can you even guarantee that they are going to be here?"

Nick frowned as they went inside. "Let's just say that this kind of thing is their specialty."

"Harry!" Sirius greeted as he set down his cuppa on the counter. He'd come back to the spice shop to talk and found a fellow Blutbad. The two had growled for a moment before realizing they weren't a threat to one another.

"Sirius?" Harry asked as he looked around the shop pointedly.

"He's a Weider!" Sirius said happily.

Nick frowned, "Wait, your godfather's a Blutbad?"

Sirius looked at Monroe. "You're the other Blutbad who came bringing a Grimm?"

Monroe looked sheepishly.

"And he must be the baby Grimm!" Sirius said as he walked over to the two. "Oh, look at him! Adorable, truly."

Nick looked at the man who wore a suit that probably cost more than his truck. "And you must be Sirius..." he said, slightly insulted by being called a baby Grimm.

"Black of the London Blutbads." Sirius said as he shook Nick's hand and then turned to Harry with a smile. "Baby Grimms are so cute!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, and Sirius nearly shuddered as his mind drew the comparison to Severus Snape.

He shook his head and turned back to Nick. "He's so cute! Who's the ickle baby Grimmy? You are!" the aristocrat said in baby-talk.

Nick gave Harry a look as though he thought the aristocrat Blutbad had a few screws loose. "Uh... We're here to find out if there's some sort of truth potion for Schakals."

"Wesen Truth Potion?" Monroe asked as he went to the books on the shelf behind him.

"If you want a truth potion, there was one made for Canine Wesen." Sirius volunteered as he went back to the counter and took another sip of his tea, looking so calm and rational that Nick was questioning whether he actually experienced the Blutbad talking to him in Baby-talk not even five minutes beforehand. "Depends on your delivery method though, some can be breathed in. But the one for canines has to be ingested or put into the body."

Nick nodded, "I was thinking about a crossbow."

Harry scoffed, "Baby Grimms, always wanting to go big." Harry said as he pulled out a small dart gun that was about the same size as his sidearm from his shoulder holster. "Or we could always put the serum in one of these. Darts, capable of holding enough tranqs to put out a very ticked off Skalengeck."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and got a "don't ask" look in return. "Well, if you're going with something that is more discreet, I'd go with the tranq gun."

Nick looked at it, it looked much easier to deal with (and hide/explain) than the crossbow.

Harry saw the look, "You're getting one for Christmas." He decided and Nick smiled.

"Ok, now that we know the delivery system, do you have any requests for which one we use?" Monroe asked the senior Grimm.

Hadrian nodded, "Yes, there is one. It's got sage root, holy water, elder vinegar, taro seed oil, berdunken oil. I can't remember the rest but it's a truth potion. Made by a priest in the Middle Ages. It's called, oh why the bloody hell can't I remember... Serum Exomologesis."

"The one for canines." Monroe recognized. "Can you imagine what happened when the priest put that in the water? I bet he had a waiting list for the confessional."

"Would it work on other Wesen?" Nick asked, cracking a grin at Monroe's joke.

Hadrian shrugged, "I've only used it once. It worked on a Volkodlak and a Blutbad."

Sirius growled as he looked up from the book he was paging through, trying to find the complete recipe, "I knew there was something off with that whisky!"

Monroe stopped, a quarter of the way through his book and looked at Sirius incredulously.

Hadrian grinned evilly, "And now I have dirt on my godfather that gives me limited protection."

Sirius nearly pouted, "Bambi was not supposed to know those secrets."

Harry laughed before turning to Monroe. "I don't suppose you would have those ingredients?"

Monroe nodded, "Yeah. Ah hah! Here it is!" the man said as he gave Nick the book.

They met up with Hank just outside the house before they went in.

They found Zayne.

They saw the symbol.

Then Monroe called and Harry, Hank and Nick went to the Blutbad's house where Sirius answered the door.

"Endzeiten-Grimms AKA the worst of the worst. Honestly, with as close as he came," Monroe said gesturing to Hadrian who looked mildly annoyed. "I kinda thought it might be him."

Sirius growled and woged in front of Hank, who took an involuntary step back as he saw the Blutbad. "That's my godson! He's no Endzeiten!"

Nick frowned, "Who are these guys?"

Hadrian looked at Nick, incredulously, "You've never heard of them?"

Nick shook his head, "No."

"Amateur." Harry said, scoffing.

Nick looked at the other Grimm incredulously, sure he was a little new to this but he wasn't exactly an amateur.

Harry saw the look on his face, "I've known I was a Grimm since I was 17 in '06. You found out, what, last year?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, but you don't have to rub my face in it."

When they found Richard Burner, Hadrian waited outside the interrogation room, pretending to get a coffee while Hank and Nick checked out the van.

"It was the intern." Harry said as he gave a cup to Nick. "Your intern let Burner out."

Nick swore, "What's-"

Hadrian grinned cockily and held out a Post-it. "Address."

They went to the house and found the shrine.

Hadrian sulked on the way back to the precinct. "I've been at this since I was 17 and do I have a creepy stalker shrine? Nope!"

Hank looked at Harry with confusion. "Wouldn't a stalker be the last thing a Grimm would want?"

Harry shrugged, "He's been at this for barely a year. Me, I've been at this for over five and he's the one with the stalker! It's a bloody insult!"

Then the Eisbiber came to the station.

Poor Bud woged immediately after seeing Harry.

Harry put his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm not here to hurt you. It would give Interpol a bad name."

Bud shook his head, "Of course it's not you. Not that I thought it might be you. Well, I did think it might be another Grimm but seeing as how I only just met you and you seem like a pretty OK guy. You know, the guys talk and we've never heard of a Blutbad getting nice enough with a Grimm to be the godfather of the next generation. Granted that might not be such a bad thing because it looks like you turned out like Nick and, Nick, he's an OK guy."

Harry shook his head, "It's alright. It's not me and I know it's not Nick. He didn't even know what an Endzeiten was until I told him about them. And how I thought they were extinct." He said softly.

Bud nodded, "So, you guys are taking care of it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. But you don't have to just take my word for it. There's Nick there."

Bud talked to Nick and left the station looking incredibly relieved.

Three hours later, Bud's wife called Nick's desk and told him that Bud hadn't made it home yet.

Harry took a ride with them to the shop, where they confronted the intern.

"Lebensauger." Harry said as the cop car pulled away. "Your intern is a Lebensauger."


End file.
